


late nights

by DesiredReed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Connor is not a detective, Drinking, Flirting, Gavin has four cats, Human AU, M/M, Niles and Connor are brothers, Niles is a bartender, Oral Sex, Protection, RK900 is referred to as Niles, subtly hinted Hankcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiredReed/pseuds/DesiredReed
Summary: “First time coming around here?” The man asks and Gavin nods, setting down his glass of beer onto the bar counter as he tried to maintain conversation with the handsome bartender, olive eyes flickering up to meet blue.“Yeah, you noticed?” Gavin responded, chuckling dryly.





	1. the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written in a long time, actually that’s a lie. I stopped publishing and deleted my works, changed my alias because I’ve been so embarrassed about how badly written they were. This isn’t the best quality, but I hope you’ll enjoy it. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you’ve read the tags in this story.
> 
> \- Human AU  
> \- RK900 is referred to as Niles  
> \- Niles is a bartender  
> \- Niles and Connor are twin brothers, Connor is slightly older.  
> \- Connor is not a detective  
> \- there is slight Hankcon hinted at, if you are uncomfortable with that, don't read.  
> \- rest is pretty much canon

It was a standard club, lights flashing, sweaty bodies grinding up against each other, loud music pumping throughout the whole area. Gavin couldn’t understand the whole appeal or the popularity of the club but came with Tina despite his best wishes not to. She seemed to be having an amazing time out here, blending right in with the partygoers. Gavin soon found himself separated from her and he made his way towards the secluded bar area.

 

He wasn’t looking for anything heavy, just something to stop his pounding headache from the roaring music throughout most of the club. At least it seemed to be less intense as he made his way to the bar counter.

“Glass of beer.” Gavin murmured to the bartender who seemed unoccupied at the moment and... he felt his mouth instantly dry from the very sight of this man. He hadn’t bothered looking up until now.

This man was an Adonis.

His luscious dark hair was slicked back, a small lock falling off to the side of his forehead. The man appeared to be well-built, broad shoulders and he had a slight golden tan. Gavin shifts his gaze up to the man’s facial features once again, entranced by the man’s piercing steel blue eyes. His face seemed to have been sculpted from God's hands himself and Gavin couldn’t help but take in the sight of the attractive eye candy.

The man turned, meeting Gavin’s gaze and a small smirk crossed the man’s lips as he began to prepare Gavin’s drink.

The detective’s eyes flickered to the man’s nameplate.

It read, “Niles” and he couldn’t believe somebody like this man was a bartender at this club.

His looks could have easily gotten him into a better career than this. The man was dressed in a dark long-sleeved shirt, emphasizing the man’s muscles underneath and Niles seemed well aware of the effect that tight clothes had on his body as he finally set Gavin’s finished drink down on the bar counter.

Gavin took a seat on the bar stool, slouching forward as he reached for his drink and paid the bartender who gave a rather polite smile in return.

“First time coming around here?” The man asks and Gavin nods, setting down his glass of beer onto the bar counter as he tried to hold the conversation with the handsome bartender, olive eyes flickering up to meet blue.

“Yeah, you noticed?” Gavin responded, giving the man a dry chuckle.

“It’s not every day you see a man such as _yourself_ separated from the crowd. _Of course_ , I noticed your discomfort as soon as you approached here.” The bartender says, gazing down at Gavin who’s flustered by the man’s attention towards him.

The man’s voice was deep, rich, and _delicious_.

Niles was literally the detective’s walking wet dream.

“Guess I must be easily readable, then.” Gavin mumbles, taking another swig from his beer, meeting the man’s captivating eyes.

“You know... I didn’t quite catch your name.” Niles spoke up after a brief moment of silence, watching Gavin down his entire drink in one gulp, amused by the detective’s behavior.

“Gavin Reed.” He manages to say, and the bartender extends his hand out, a simple handshake.

Gavin reaches out for the hand, shaking it and a small smile evidently crossed the other man’s facial features. The man’s hand wasn’t exactly soft but it wasn’t rough either, Gavin noted how much smaller his hand seemed in comparison before retracting it.

“ _Pleasure_ to meet you, Gavin. I’m assumed you know this from my nameplate but I’ll introduce myself, anyways. Niles Stern.” he says, as he began to take Gavin’s empty beer glass and asks the man if he would be interested in another drink.

“Another one? On me. Mind if I make something else for you?” The bartender speaks, and Gavin gives a curt nod, watching the man prepare him a new drink and make small talk with Gavin.

”So, what do you do for a living?” Niles inquired, pouring a small amount of alcohol and ice into a cocktail shaker, waiting for Gavin’s response to his question.

“Detective, work for the DPD. It’s a pretty gruesome career, some things are hard to unsee.” the detective discusses his career and the younger man listened to him, interested in the older man’s work.

“Ah, I see. That must be exciting yet... terrifying. Ever been on a life-threatening case, before?” Niles spoke, the liquid spilling from the shaker into a thin cocktail glass, he topped it with a lime slice on the edge of the glass and the bartender passes it to the older man.

“I’ll tell you in a bit. What the hell is this?” Gavin gestures to the glass, marveling at the peachy tint and the slice of fruit on the side.

“It’s a bit of my own concoction, really. Rum, fruit juice, topped with a slice of lime. You pegged me as the type who tries his best to remain sophisticated yet your hot-headed tendencies tend to get the better of you. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” Niles explained himself, watching as Gavin lifted the glass from the counter and took a hesitant sip out of it, a smile forming across Gavin’s lips.

“Not too bad, Niles. And... as much as I hate to admit it. You seem to hit the mark with your explanation.” Gavin says before deciding to talk vaguely about a case that he had taken part in.

“I’m not sure if you keep up with the news but earlier this year, I was on a case with Lieutenant Anderson... and we had found the murderer who decided to use me as their hostage and my superior had to choose whether to shoot the man, and risk me being injured or letting the man go,” Gavin explained, taking a breath here and there to pause for a bit before continuing on with his story, “Of course, the murderer hadn’t been aware of my intensive academy training and I managed to defend myself. There are a few other cases but this is my most... recent experience, I’d say.”

“Hank Anderson... Detroit’s youngest Lieutenant?” Niles asks, seeming interested in what Gavin had to say about the older man.

“Yeah... he... he’s seen better days. Personal... stuff. He is still a fairly good officer though despite the circumstances. Recently, he seems to be doing much better.” Gavin didn’t hold anything against Hank, he just wished the man had considered consulting professional help during the time.

“I think I may know the reason behind that.” a sly smile appears on the bartender’s face and gain can’t help but question what Niles means by that.

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Gavin can’t help but question the man’s answer.

“My older brother is rather close with the Lieutenant.” it’s a simple reply, not expanding more on the nature of their relationship due to personal privacy.

_So Hank’s managed to snag some nice meat._  
Gavin thought, snorting at the idea. “If the old man is more productive, your brother must be that great, huh?”

“I suppose so.” a short, curt reply.

“The case… I can’t imagine going into a challenging career like that. You made it out just fine, though?” Niles changes the topic, watching Gavin drain his drink and sets it down on the bar counter, Niles reaches for it, setting it carefully into the sink.

“Made it out fine, a few bruises here and there but not much.” He answers before deciding to change the topic to Niles.

 “Let’s talk about you... how did you end up working... here? You could have easily had a better job with a higher wage with your _looks_... and all.” Gavin says, subtly complimenting the other man who smiled softly in return, those steel blue eyes seeming to ease up a little.

“Is that a _compliment_ , detective?” the man’s lips quickly quirk up into a smirk, before answering the detective.

“I took an early interest in mixology during my teenage years. At previous clubs, they charged much less for drinks and as a result, I was also paid less. However, this club pays fairly well as it is more high-end than most,” He pauses, taking a breath before speaking up again, “I’ll be back in just a moment.” the bartender said, and turned his back from Gavin.

The detective admired the view of the bartender’s backside as he began to wash the glasses in the sink, setting them down on the countertop and reaching for the handkerchief on a metal hook.

The man held the glasses, wiping the water droplets away and setting them to the side before returning this attention back to Gavin once again, waiting for the detective to begin talking.

“Ah, so you must have been doing this for quite a long time then?” Gavin musters out, nervous when the man’s eyes had settled down on him once again.

“Yes, I would say so. My presence is also highly popular at this club and I get tipped more than most of the bartenders due to my efficiency and... looks.” Niles responded, putting his elbows down on the counter, making direct eye contact with Gavin.

“Must be nice looking as handsome as you are.” Gavin whispers and the man’s cheeks tint pink, lips curling into an amused grin.

“If I wasn’t under the impression that you might be straight, I’d say that you’re _hitting_ on me, Gavin.” His name rolls off Niles’s tongue, whose gaze is focused solely on Gavin, the man’s tongue darting out to wet his lips and if _that_ doesn’t do Gavin in, what will?

“Not straight. What about you?”Gavin admits, avoiding eye contact with the handsome bartender, who seemed intrigued by the detective’s confession.

“As if that wasn’t obvious enough, detective. Of course, you aren’t straight, seeing as you’ve been eyeing me this entire time. I was just teasing you.” Niles chuckles, and Gavin feels his heart thumping against his chest, flushing at the man’s words.

“I’m attracted to men.” The bartender states, clearly and Gavin processes this information, mulling over it before deciding to speak up.

“So... when’s your shift over?” the detective asks, cautiously, fidgeting with his hands as he waited for the other man’s answer.

“I’ll be able to clock out in about half an hour but I can always request that I leave earlier if you’d prefer that, Gavin. What are your plans for later?” Niles questions him, and the other man can feel his palms sweating as he stammers out his answer to him.

“We could head back to my place... fuck around, whatever you’d like.” the detective trails off, unsure of what to say next to the man. He wasn’t entirely sure that Niles was really attracted to him but he had to take the chance, given that the bartender seemed somewhat interested in Gavin.

“Sounds like a good plan to me, are you planning on staying here till my shift ends?” the bartender asks and the other man nods.

The two had mulled over small talk and some customers had came arrived, ordering drinks and leaving quickly.

Before Gavin knew it, the man’s shift had ended fairly quickly and the detective sobered up with the glasses of water that Niles had provided so that the detective could be clear-headed about what happened next.

Gavin found himself in the bartender’s convertible, cruising through the nighttime streets of Detroit, driving back to his apartment and a brief silence was present between them.

Niles decided to break it first.

“You do this often? Pick up the bartender and take him home with you?” the man takes a small glance over at Gavin who seems embarrassed by what the man had said.

“Of course not, dipshit. It just happened to be that you... well, were good fucking company.” the detective spat out, avoiding eye contact with the other man inside the vehicle.

“It’s quite alright, Gavin. I don’t find myself going home with customers often but I’ll make a _special exception_ for you.” he purrs, placing a hand on the man’s leg, causing him to jump in surprise.

“Give a guy a warning! And keep your hands on the wheel.” Gavin swatted the man’s hands away who only chuckled in return before returning his stray hand  
onto the steering wheel.

“You’re close.” The detective says, recognizing the general area where his apartment was located at.

“In a few minutes, yes.” Niles spoke, pulling up into the parking space near the apartment complex and parking his car, making sure to keep his belongings with him as he exited the car with Gavin, following the other man up the stairs.

“Hold up, I’ve got the keys around here somewhere.” Niles watched as Gavin fumbled around, pulling keys out of his pockets and inserting a few of them in before one finally unlocked the door.

“Make yourself at home.” Gavin says, flickering on the lights and a few cats scrambled, scurrying up to the detective’s shoes, pawing at the man who grinned in return, petting each and every one of the cats, before settling on the floor with them.

Niles stepped inside, quietly shutting and locking the door behind him before shifting his gaze towards the furry felines surrounding the other man.

It was endearing, really.

“I hope you aren’t allergic to cats, if you’d like to play with them, then feel free to do so.” Gavin says and a cat jumps onto his stomach, a soft chuckle escaping from his lips as he held her in his arms for a bit, before letting go.

Niles sheathed his jacket onto the coat hanger before making his way to settle down on the floor where Gavin was and extending a hand to one of his cats, an orange tabby sauntering up to him.

“What are their names?” Niles asked him, stroking the cat’s ginger fur as it purred against his touch, seeming satisfied as he nuzzled it.

“That one’s Pumpkin. The shorthair right here is Mochi, the black Bombay is Socks and the Himalayan one is Autumn. They’re just adorable, aren’t they?” He sighs, nuzzling into them as they affectionately snuggled against him.

“I _love_ them.” There was no doubt about it, and he scooped up Pumpkin in his arms who didn’t resist the action.

“Holy shit, she’s so soft.” There was a sort of awe present in Niles’s voice and Gavin chuckled.

“I love Pumpkin, such a goofball.” Gavin says, petting his other cats and they soon began to tire out, returning to their cat beds soon enough.

Soon, Pumpkin escapes from Niles’s grasp, trailing after the other cats into their sleeping area.

“It’s been a really fucking long time since I’ve taken someone home so-“ Gavin stammers before feeling soft lips pressed against his own and he finds himself breathless, that THIS handsome man was kissing him despite everything, that this man could have gone for someone so much better than him, and yet here they were... together.

“Don’t worry, Gavin. I’ll take good care of you.” Niles’s reassures him as soon as their lips part, and Gavin can’t help but wonder how many guys have had Niles like this.

Who cares?

Gavin would have Niles for all of _**tonight.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the explicit content is in the next chapter which I haven't published yet, haha.  
> smOt ಠ_ಠ
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated :)


	2. the bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve got protection?” Niles murmurs softly against the detective’s lips who only nods, before gesturing to the bedside table drawer where the other man leans over, sliding it open as he fumbles, grasping the bottle of lube and a condom packet in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay for this! Originally intended to publish it after the first one. Might continue this as a little series if people show interest in it.
> 
> This is unbeta’d so if there are any grammatical mistakes, I apologize! I’m not the best at catching mistakes in my writing.

“Sounds fucking fantastic to me.” He reaches out, hands grasping out to the other man’s face before slamming their lips together once again, tasting the mints that the man had been sucking on during the entire car ride.

The lips move against his, passionate, slow and deep, a tongue sliding against his and he feels himself nearly faint from the amazing kiss that they’re sharing.

“Fuck, where did you learn to kiss like that?” Gavin pulls away, breathless and the other man smirks, reaching out to slide the detective’s jacket off before leaning forward and kissing him once again, more roughly, biting at the man’s lower lip.

Gavin winces at the slight pressure but doesn’t seem to mind too much as he deepens the kiss between his and Niles.

After a few more sloppy kisses, Gavin finds himself stumbling sloppily into his bedroom with the other man who seems equally as distracted by him. They both manage to land on the queen-sized bed and Gavin gasps softly as Niles applies pressure onto the hardening bulge in the detective’s jeans.

“You’ve got protection?” Niles murmurs softly against the detective’s lips who only nods, before gesturing to the bedside table drawer where the other man leans over, sliding it open as he fumbles, grasping the bottle of lube and a condom packet in hand.

Niles began to undress Gavin, peppering him with gentle kisses, marking the man with small hickies here and there as he made his way further downward, finally at the man’s waistband, sliding it off as Gavin wriggled out of his boxers. He could feel Niles’s warm breath hovering over his cock, causing it to give a slight twitch under the scrutiny and the bartender laughed, tongue darting out to wet his lips before pressing a kiss to the head of the detective’s cock.

“F-Fuck, babe... damn.” Gavin moans out loudly and Niles began to undress himself, unbuttoning his shirt before casting it aside. The detective’s eyes flickered to the above average bulge in the other man’s past who only smiles slyly at him.

“Like what you see?” Niles reached down a hand to himself, cupping his clothed erection and the detective felt his mouth water at the very sight.

Niles Stern was indeed packing, no doubt.

The bartender made an exaggerated gesture as he began to unzip his black jeans, sliding out of them and throwing them onto the floor, letting Gavin see the other man’s visible arousal just through the thin fabric of his tented boxers.

“Fuck, how much are you packing? You’re fucking from what I can tell.” Gavin asked in disbelief of the man’s size before Niles hooked a thumb in the waistband of his small boxers, sliding it down.

“H-holy f-fucking shit!” Gavin curses, lustfully gazing at the thick length, nearly around 8 inches, maybe nine? He hesitantly wraps his hand around it, feeling the soft flesh pulse in his touch, the whole length twitching while wrapped in the warmth of Gavin’s hand.

“Would you like to suck me off?” Niles questions, watching as Gavin stroked his length, soft sweet moans spilling from the bartender’s lips, as he thrust forward in the hand for more friction, practically silently begging for Gavin to do something, anything.

“Would I like to— hell yeah.” The detective responds to him before leaning forward, pressing a sloppy kiss to the head of the man’s cock, using his other hand to pump most of the length before fully deciding to take the man’s cock in his mouth.

Niles moaned, loudly.

A hand travels downwards, grasping Gavin’s brown hair and he feel it being softly yanked forward, begging him to continue.

“God, you’re fucking adorable. Wanted to facefuck you the first moment I saw you.” Niles blabbed, moaning as Gavin began to use his tongue against the man’s cock, popping off and licking at the underside of it, trailing his mouth downwards and cupping the man’s balls, fondling them before pressing light gentle kisses onto the area, right before returning to using his mouth on Niles’s cock once again.

Gavin rarely looks up at his partner while giving them a blowjob, it’s always been somewhat awkward for him to stare up at his partner. But he finds himself, gazing up at Niles, listening to his small words of praise and watching true man’s head thrown back in pure pleasure as he continues on working him up.

An uncontrollably loud moan escapes from the man’s lips as he thrusts his hips upward into the detective’s mouth, hitting the back of the man’s throat, causing Gavin to gag and concern crossed over the male’s features, easing up on Gavin.

The detective’s throat hurts slightly, but it bearable if it means this handsome man is gonna fuck him after.

“You alright?” Niles’s voice was soft, pleasant and he seemed to be genuinely concerned over Gavin.

“Just f-f-fine.” The detective manages to say, a small amount of saliva dripping down his chin and he raises his hand to wipe at the drool.

There’s a brief moment of silence before Niles cups the other man’s face, bringing it upward before giving him a passionate deep kiss.

Gavin’s surprised, most men aren’t quite fond of kissing someone who been sucking their dick.

“You fine with bottoming?” The man asks as he parts his lips from Gavin’s, and the detective only nods in return, eager to continue on.

To get on with the night.

Gavin watches as Niles squeezes the container of lube onto his palm, a rather generous amount was present on the man’s hand but the detective knew he’d need it for what Niles was packing.

Niles slid his hand between Gavin’s legs, causing the detective to lay down on the bed as he tried to relax, watching as Niles’s finger circled around the Gavin’s puckered hole and he licked his lips before shifting his lust-filled gaze over to the detective, watching the male’s reaction as he carefully plunged a finger inside, causing Gavin to gasp in discomfort.

“F-Fuck...!” he groaned, as Niles began to work a single finger inside of him, curling it and making sure to stretch him out to the best of his ability with one digit.

He holds onto Niles, gasping for breath and craning onto him, trying to adjust to the pressure in his gut.

It has been a while since he’s last been laid and he’ll definitely be feeling it for the new few weeks after this.

Niles watches him, speaking up, asking if he’s okay, treating him so fucking well.

“You okay? We can stop if it becomes too much, just tell me.” Niles whispers against the crook of the detective’s neck, licking the bruising lovebites he had left earlier that night, causing the detective to shiver in pleasure, clenching down onto the one finger inside of him.

“It’s... okay. Just been a pretty long damn while since I’ve been fucked. Take it slow, kay?” He wraps his arms around Niles, feeling the man’s warm body right against him and a small smile spread across Gavin’s face.

Even if this was just one night.  
Gavin deemed himself lucky for managing to snag someone like this.

“You alright if... I add another?” Niles asks, waiting for the other man’s approval.

Gavin nods, and the male gently eases another finger in, watching the detective’s reaction which mostly consisted of small mewls of pleasure and a few puffs here and there as he gets adjusted to the fingers working themselves inside of him.

“You’re doing so well, Gav.” Niles cooes softly in his ear and Gavin feels himself melting from the small praise.

The fingers curl inside of him, hitting his good spot and he groans against Niles’s, his own cock twitching to attention against the other man’s legs.

“You’re adorable.” Niles says, bringing his free hand down to Gavin’s twitching cock, stroking the detective’s erection in his own hand as he continued preparing Gavin.

“Fuck, fuck. Niles, you feel amazing.” Gavin gasps, as he feels a third finger prodding against his entrance, almost sliding into him with ease.

“You look like you’re in need of something, wonder what it would be?” Niles teases, whispering into Gavin’s ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive and the detective groans before politely requesting Niles to continue.

“Please... fucking finish prepping me and fuck me until I can’t remember anyone else but you.” He requests and Niles smirks, before making his request a reality.

He slid a finger in, Gavin’s breathing hitched and he waits for Gavin to adjust before curling his fingers inside, listening to soft mewls and gorgeous moans tumbling out of his lips.

Niles is not exactly sure why, but... with Gavin. He could probably get used to doing this.

It’s different. For sure.

He’s not used to being so affectionate while in bed.

But he’s making an exception for Gavin, and it seems like the detective is making an exception for him as well.

Niles softly smiles, at the small thought of this not being the only time they do something like this.

Maybe there could be another time.  
Hopefully there will be another time.

He finally pulls his fingers out, watching Gavin’s hole desperately trying to clench around anything inside him. He chuckles at how cute the detective’s hole looks like that, practically begging for anything to fill it up once again.

Niles tears the top of the condom packet, carefully taking the thin plastic piece of protection out before taking his cock in hand and rolling the condom out.

Niles makes small note that he should bring condoms himself next time since the size is rather tight on this one.

Will there be a next time?  
Doubt, that’ll happen.

He takes his cock in hand, stroking it before guiding it towards Gavin’s prepped hole and gazing down at the detective as he presses inside of him, slowly but surely.

He feels Gavin’s breath hitch and the man tense up from below him as he slowly eases his way in, whispering sweet praise for Gavin for being able to manage taking him in.

“You’re doing so well, Gavin. So well.” He purrs into the detective’s ear, causing the man to jolt against him which took Niles by surprise as he quickly readjusted his position, sinking himself slowly deeper into the man below him.

Gavin has never felt this full in his life, he’s never had a partner that was this... large.

It’s a tough fit for sure, but he’ll manage. He always has.

“Is... it okay if I start moving?” Niles cautiously asks, his gorgeous blue eyes meeting Gavin’s gaze.

Gavin nods, and Niles slowly rolls his hips, fucking into the smaller detective.

He softly gasps, feeling Niles rubbing against him, pressing right against his sensitive spot. He wraps his arms around his back, digging his nails into him as Niles kept moving, fucking deeply into him.

A satisfied groan spills out of the man’s lips as he thrusts into Gavin, holding him tightly.

“Y-You’re so tight, clenching onto me like a good boy...” he moans, readjusting his grip on Gavin’s waist, fucking into him further.

Niles’s eyes bore into his, a hand snaking down to the detective’s erection grinding against his thigh as he pressed deeply inside of him.

Gavin jolts from the sensation of being stroked, feeling the fingers wrapping around him in a motion, eager to get him off.

“You’re close,” Niles chuckles into his ear, stroking him with more fervor, precum leaking from the detective’s cock, slowly dripping along the other man’s hand, and he grins, the wet shlick becoming immensely pleasurable for Gavin.

He finished in record time, nonsense and moans spilling from his lips. His hips jolt against the hand milking him, Niles’s hand covered in his white release.

Niles brings up his hand to his lips, innocently licking at the substance that his hand was covered in.

“You taste good.”

It’s a small compliment, it shouldn’t mean as much as it does to him.

He doesn’t care about kissing guys who just had his cum in their mouth.

So, Gavin presses his lips against Niles’s. He catches the faint taste of himself and finds himself somewhat smiling in the small kiss, tongue twisting along with the other male’s.

They pull away from each other, Niles giving small thrusts into Gavin here and there.

“You alright if I ride you?” He whispers against Niles’s lips who only nods, as they readjusted their position so that the detective was on top of him.

He’s slowly sinking himself down onto Niles, gulping nervously as he gradually eased himself onto the man’s cock.

“You’re fucking massive.” Gavin grins, his ass stinging a little from the man’s size, Niles only smirks in return, his hands finding their way to the slight curve of Gavin’s waist.

Gavin takes this as a sign to continue, riding Niles vigorously.

His hips thrusting down against Niles’s cock, and Niles feels himself lost in the pleasant sensation wrapped around him.

The motions continue and the detective finds himself heavily heaving after a small while, clearly a lot of work.

“Wanna change positions?” Niles notices his exhaustion to which Gavin only nods.

He pushes down Gavin on the bed once again, brutally thrusting into him, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his release.

“G-G-Gonna cum!” Niles exclaimed, his hips stuttered against Gavin’s, before spilling his release. The detective could feel the warmth as the other male’s hips stilled, spilling into the condom.

After bathing in the momentary afterglow, Niles slowly pulls out, watching as the detective’s hole gaped from the sudden loss.

“Fuck, you’ve got to be the best lay of my life.” Niles murmured softly under his breath as he leisurely pulls off the condom, tying a knot at the end before casting it in the trashcan nearby.

Gavin feels his face flush from the man’s words before whispering under his breath.

“Might have been mine as well.”

Niles had been distracted as he discards the used condom and didn’t quite catch what Gavin had said, “What did you say?”

“Nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing.” Gavin shakes his head, standing up and wrapping his arms from behind the taller man.

The action makes Niles still before relaxing into the embrace, glancing back at Gavin who gently smiles at him.

“Stay the night?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bartender niles is my kink.


End file.
